Faith of the Heart
by Pricat
Summary: Vathek's daughter is the Keeper of the Heart of Meridian which is stronger but Phobos is after it and will do anything to get it. Can the Guardians of the Veil stop him and protect Briana?
1. Chapter 1

**Faith of the Heart**

**A/N Haven't wrote any W.I.T.C.H fics in a long while but this popped in my mind. It's about Vathek's daughter having the Heart of Meridian in her but it's magic is stronger than the Heart of Candracar's and Will and Matt along with the other Guardians of the Veil have to help her adjust to Earth and protect her from Phobos. **

_Prologue_

It was a peaceful day in Candracar but the Oracle was troubled.

He knew that no darkness had invaded both Meridian and Earth in a long while since the Guardians of the Veil had stopped Nerissa but had been having visions that Phobos was returning but wasn't after the Heart of Candracar or Elyon, he wanted something much more powerful.

The Heart of Meridian.

It was a greenish orb with immense power that was held in one Meridian but wasn't sure but had a feeling it was related to Vathek.

"What's wrong?" he heard Tibor ask.

"Nothing to worry about..... for now." the Oracle answered.......

* * *

But Vathek was worried in Meridian seeing that his daughter Brianna had the Heart of Meridian inside her and was destined to help both Meridian and Earth. She was an ogre like him but with sea green eyes but was still only an infant but heard evil laughter as somebody he thought was taken care of appeared again.

"Phobos!

I thought the Guardians of the Veil took care of you." Vathek roared as Phobos cackled.

"They can't stop somebody as powerful as me.

I want the Heart of Meridian and I will do anything to get it." the cold hearted prince told him.

But then Phobos was hit by a blast of lightning as Will and the Guardians of the Veil showed up.

"We won't let you try Phobos!" the Keeper of the Heart yelled as the others helped her out.

But Vathek heard Brianna cry as magic glowed in her eyes hitting Phobos.

Vathek was amazed by this but worried as Will was holding her in her arms.

The young infant had weakened Phobos without realising it.

But then Yan Lin appeared.

"Guardians you are needed in Candracar.

The Oracle wishes to see you and Vathek at once." she said as they followed her through the portal..........

* * *

Will wondered what the Oracle wanted along with the other Guardians of the Veil but had a feeling it was to do with Phobos attacking them a while ago but wondered why Phobos would go after Vathek's daughter like that and how Brianna had weakened the cold hearted prince.

"I know you have questions on your mind regarding Brianna and why Phobos wanted her badly." the Oracle began.

"Yeah we do.

I thought we'd taken care of him." Hay Lin said as Yan Lin understood.

"Brianna has been born with an unique destiny.

She is the Keeper of the Heart of Meridian." he said as Will looked shocked.

"What is the Heart of Meridian?

I know the Hearts of Earth and Candracar are powerful but what about this one?" Taranee asked softly.

"The Heart of Meridian is very powerful, more powerful than the Heart of Candracar.

Phobos wants that power but it won't happen but........ the child must live on Earth." Yan Lin answered.

"What?

This....... cannot happen!" Vathek said upset but they understood.

"We know you care about her but it's too dangerous for her to stay in Meridian.

You don't want Phobos to hurt her, do you?

We'll look after her and make sure nothing happens to her." Irma heard Will say.

The ogre nodded sadly.

"Yes.

I understand." he told her.

"She'll become part of Will's family since Will is the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar and will help her but protect her from Phobos at all costs." The Oracle answered as Vathek put a locket around Brianna's neck.

He watched as Will used her magic to make Brianna look human.

"_I'll miss you so much Brianna._

_I'll come visit you."_ Vathek thought as he saw them go back to Heatherfield through a portal.

He hoped Brianna would be safe.......


	2. Growing Up Different

**Faith of the Heart**

Five Earth years had passed since that day as a young girl's eyes opened, waking up from a dream.

Her name was Brianna Vandom.

She was five years old with shoulder length sea green hair, slender and wore a blue night dress.

She was very kind hearted, creative and loved to play and make friends but was nervous.

Today was her first day of kindergarten but was worried in case the other kids wouldn't like her because sometimes strange things happened but didn't know why as she got dressed in jeans, a t- shirt and wore a hat.

She always had strange dreams about another world full of strange creatures like the stories her mother Will told her but had a feeling they were true.

She always knew there was something special, magical about her family but didn't know what.

But she shook those thoughts away as she went into the living room.

* * *

Will woke from a dream about Phobos searching for Brianna and to take the Heart of Meridian from her but calmed down seeing her husband Matt enter through the window as Shagon.

He used his demon form to patrol and make sure Phobos wasn't in Heatherfield.

"You had another dream about Brianna, right?" Matt asked becoming his normal human form.

Will nodded.

"Yes about Phobos trying to take the Heart of Meridian from her.

I think she should know about all this." she answered.

Matt sighed.

"I know but I thought we decided not to unless anything happened and we had no choice but to." he answered.

Will nodded as she agreed but saw him get dressed as he heard noise and laughter from the living room as Brianna was playing with Blunk but the goblin hid as soon as Matt was in the kitchen.

He and Will had no idea Brianna played with Blunk a lot when they were busy but her connection to Meridian allowed her to see him.

Matt hoped that nothing would happen involving Meridian to Brianna yet as he made breakfast......

* * *

Phobos was angry as he watched the Vandom family.

He wanted the Heart of Meridian badly but knew he couldn't go to Earth but smiled seeing Cedric.

"Yes Master what is it?" the snake man asked curious.

"I have a job for you in Heatherfield." the prince answered him.

Cedric gasped hearing that.

"I'll explain everything." Phobos told him laughing.......

* * *

Will heard Brianna talk excitedly as she was taking her to school for her first day of kindergarten but was worried.

She had a bad feeling that Phobos would try to pull something to get the Heart of Meridian but couldn't tell Brianna unless something happened involving Phobos while she was at school but hoped that wouldn't happen but knew it would from knowledge of being the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar but hoped Vathek was okay.

She knew he visited Brianna at night while she was asleep but understood as he was Brianna's father but he knew that Phobos had sent Cedric to lure his daughter to him.

"Mommy you okay?

You look scared." the five year old said.

"I'm fine Brianna, really." Will lied smiling.

Brianna felt something was wrong but couldn't place it.

But thoughts like that faded as they arrived at Heatherfield Elementary and went into the playground but Brianna was nervous as she saw other kids running around but went to join them as they were going into the building.

Will gave her a reassuring look as she went in there.

"_Why do I have a feeling that something's going to happen?"_ she thought leaving the school but Cedric smiled as he was in the playground.

He was waiting for the kindergarten students to come out so he could talk to Brianna alone without the Guardians of the Veil bugging him.

Phobos was counting on him.......

* * *

Will was at the Silver Dragon later that day having lunch but Hay Lin could tell her friend and fellow Guardian of the Veil was worried.

"What's worrying you?

Is it Brianna?" the guardian of Air asked her adjusting the goggles on her head.

Will nodded.

"I have this feeling that Phobos will try something while Brianna's in school." Will told her.

Hay Lin was about to answer when Caleb entered.

"You have to come right now!

Cedric is at Brianna's school!" he said as they followed him.......

* * *

Brianna stood there in the playground staring at Cedric in his Meridian form along with the other kids.

"What're....... you?

You look like something from my Mom's stories about Meridian.

Are...... you from there?

I hope so." she said as Cedric smiled.

"I am little one but I want to take you there.

You are very special, you know that?

You have magic." Cedric told her.

Brianna gasped at that but felt funny at that as she roared like an ogre.

Cedric cackled at that.

"Are you ready to come with me Brianna?" he told her.

She was about to answer when he was hit by a fireball from Taranee as the Guardians of the Veil showed up.

Brianna gasped as Will took care of him but more so that her mother and her friends were the Guardians of the Veil like in her stories.

She watched as Cedric vanished but Will noticed the youngster looked confused........


	3. Finding Out Her Destiny

**Faith of the Heart**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**Thanks to Seeker of the Heart for reviewing and Brianna is very cute.**

**I hope people enjoy this.**

Cedric was angry that he'd failed but he remembered what Phobos had told him before leaving for Heatherfield.

"_Return with the Heart of Meridian or don't return until you do." _he'd heard him say.

"Don't worry Your Highness, I will not fail you.

You will have the Heart of Meridian as requested." he hissed in human form.

He returned to his book shop where he'd hidden in when Phobos had wanted the Light of Meridian.

* * *

Later that night after they'd put Brianna to bed, Matt noticed worry in Will's eyes but had a feeling it was to do with Cedric showing up at their daughter's school and trying to take the Heart of Meridian from her but saw his wife drinking black coffee as she was thinking of a way to tell Brianna the truth about herself ana about Meridian without scaring her or making her feel afraid to live in Heatherfield but would feel better if Brianna did know why Cedric had shown up at her school.

For a long while now Will had always told her bedtime stories about Meridian and the Guardians of the Veil along with Candracar but never felt the need to tell her that she had the Heart of Meridian inside her or that Phobos would be after her.

Matt was about to speak when a portal appeared and was about to transform into Shagon but Will stopped him seeing it was Vathek.

"It's good to see you both....... since Brianna was an infant.

Is she okay?

The other Guardians and Caleb told me what that monster Cedric tried to do." he said keeping his temper in check.

"Why're you here?

It's to do with Brianna, right?" Will said as the ogre nodded.

"She needs to know...... about herself and that she is the Keeper of the Heart of Meridian.

If she doesn't, then the next time could be worse." he answered as Matt agreed.

But they'd no idea Brianna was listening but wasn't understanding.

She'd been very curious about Meridian after Cedric showing up at her school and seeing the Guardians of the Veil destroying him.

She was very confused but hoped Will would explain.

Vathek had decided to wait until morning before explaining to Brianna along with Will and Matt because they knew she wouldn't fully grasp the situation yet being five years old.

They hoped that Cedric would stay away from Brianna for a while but had a feeling he wouldn't.

* * *

In Candracar the Oracle along with Yan Lin had been watching Heatherfield but Luba wasn't sure about Brianna being the Keeper of the Heart of Meridian but knew it wasn't her choice but Fate's choice to make Vathek's daughter this and give her a destiny like the Guardians of the Veil but the Oracle along with Yan Lin had faith that the youngster would be able to do this with help from the Guardians of the Veil.

"_I hope Vathek's child understands the sertousness of the situation but I know she can do this._

_Luba and the others never fully believed the Guardians could do their job until they defeated Phobos and returned Princess Elyon to Meridian."_ the Oracle mused as he watched day break over Heatherfield........

* * *

Will was nervous the next morning and hadn't slept very well because of her worry and nightmares about Brianna in danger but Matt understood her concern along with Vathek but heard Brianna getting dressed.

"Maybe you should hide until we begin to explain to her." Matt said to Vathek.

The ogre nodded as he became invisible for the moment but hoped Brianna would understand what Will and Matt were about to tell her as he sat on the couch in the kitchen but smiled seeing his daughter come our in a dress.

"What's wrong Mommy?

Is it about yesterday?" Brianna said with eyes full of innocence.

Will sighed before going on.

"Yes it is to do with that and about Meridian.

There's something your father and I haven't told you." Will began.

But Brianna looked confused as she began to explain........

* * *

Brianna seemed to understand what Will had told her but was still very confused but the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar understood but had a feeling this would happen when she and Matt did explain to Brianna about herself and that she was meant to protect powers and the Heart of Meridian which Fate had endowed to her as a baby but she was more stunned looking at her true Meridian self in the mirror.

Vathek couldn't help but suppress a laugh at his young daughter but knew it would take a while to adjust to all this but knew she would once it all made sense but the five year old pouted when Will had told her to become human again to take her to school.

"But I like being like this!" Brianna said as Vathek and Matt laughed.

"I know you like being your Meridian self but if you show up at school like this, they won't understand." Will told her.

Matt watched as they left but hoped Phobos wouldn't try to pull anything.

But Vathek understood as he transformed into a human and would make sure Brianna was safe from Phobos and Cedric but knew she'd be okay.

* * *

Cedric was angry as he saw Vathek pass by the book store and knew there wasn't a hope of getting the Heart of Meridian with him around but would wait for a chance to get it from Brianna somehow.......

* * *

But later when Will picked Brianna up from kindergarten, she was very quiet.

The teacher had told her that some of the kids were a little mean to her and saying that she'd brought Cedric to school but the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar knew that wasn't true but knew humans wouldn't understand.

But she needed to talk to Brianna more about being the Keeper of the Heart of Meridian but needed to go to Candracar to talk to the Oracle.

She left Brianna at the Silver Dragon because Hay Lin was watching her for Will while she was in Candracar with the others but noticed the girl was quiet while having milk and cookies.

"Hay Lin did anybody think you were weird when you were little?" Brianna asked softly.

The Guardian of Air was surprised by that question.

"Why did you ask me that?" she said softly adjusting her goggles.

"The other kids in class were being mean to me and said I made Cedric appear at school but I didn't.

They run away from me and try to take my toys." the young ogre girl told her.

Hay Lin nodded understandingly.

"You shouldn't listen to them Brianna.

They didn't understand that I liked to wear goggles on my head.

But I'm sure you'll find friends." she reassured her........


	4. Protecting From Harm

**Faith of the Heart**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**I hope people enjoy this.**

Hay Lin smiled seeing Brianna asleep in Will and Matt's apartment after bringing her there from the Silver Dragon as Will and the others along with Vathek were still in Candracar but was amazed looking at the young girl's drawings.

Brianna had artistic talent like the Guardian of Air and noticed the drawings and paintings were of Meridian and the Guardians of the Veil.

She then saw a portal appear as Will stepped out along with Matt and the other Guardians of the Veil.

"How was she?" Will asked her friend.

"It was fine.

How were things in Candracar?" Hay Lin answered.

"Good but let's wait until we're all together but they want you to look after somebody like Matt and I are looking after Brianna." the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar told her as they went to the Silver Dragon to talk while Matt watched over Brianna for her but Vathek had returned to Meridian for a little while to be with Caleb and the rebels.

* * *

Phobos was angry as he had failed to get his hands on Elyon's young daughter Elori because the five year old had inherited the Light of Meridian from her royal mother but Elyon and the rebels had intervened and stopped him before he got the chance. But he smiled realising the youngster would be sent to Heatherfield and smiled.

"I might've known.

But I still have a chance before the Heart and Light of Meridian join forces and become stronger for me to take." he thought as he cackled evilly.

* * *

Hay Lin was busy the next morning opening the Silver Dragon.

She'd inherited it from her parents since they retired and wanted her to keep it going but she saw Yan Lin appear from Candracar.

"Grandma!" she said hugging her.

"It is good to see you too my little Hay Lin.

You have grown up so much since I went to Candracar.

But I have an important job for you." she replied as somebody peeked out from behind Yan Lin's back.

It was a young girl of five but she looked like a mini Elyon.

"This is Elori, Elyon's daughter and the new Light of Meridian.

Phobos was after her like Brianna." Yan Lin told her grand daughter.

Hay Lin smiled warmly as Yan Lin introduced Elori to Hay Lin.

"Don't worry Grandma.

I won't let you down." Hay Lin answered as Yan Lin vanished......

* * *

Will was taking Brianna to school a few days later but noticed Hay Lin in the play ground as Brianna saw a young girl who looked like she came from Meridian but Hay Lin explained everything seeing them go into school. The Keeper of the Heart of Candracar was amazed that Elyon had a daughter and that like the Queen of Meridian but was unconfident like her mother.

But she hoped that Elori would grow stronger as she spent more time on Earth but knew Hay Lin would be great help to the young girl seeing she had a strong bond with Brianna.

But she seemed nervous as they went to the Silver Dragon.

She hoped that Phobos wouldn't get his hands on either Elori and Brianna.

* * *

Will noticed Brianna seeming happy as she picked her up from school but had a feeling she'd been talking to Elori but had a feeling Cedric was following them as Shagon landed beside them.

"What's wrong?" Will asked him nervously.

"Cedric.

He's after Brianna and Elori." he answered as he saw the Heart of Candracar appeared in his wife's hand.

Brianna was in awe as Will was in her Guardian form.

"Brianna go with Shagon.

That way Cedric won't get his snaky hands on you." she told her.

Brianna then left with Shagon as they went back to the apartment but Vathek was there with Elori waiting for her but Elori seemed nervous.

"What's wrong?" Brianna asked as she was in her true Meridian form.

She only did that when she came home from school but Elori stared at her friend and at Vathek.

"T-That snake monster is after us.

Why aren't you afraid?" Elori asked as her hands were shaking in fea.

She still remembered what Cedric had tried to do to her in Meridian.

"Because the Guardians of the Veil will take care of him, right Dad?" Brianna replied to her.

"I think so honey." Vathek replied trying to keep calm.

He was a little scared himself but was trying to kieep his fear under control so they wouldn't panic but saw Shagon return with Will in his arms but she wasn't in her Guardian form but was injured greatly.

"Mommy!" Brianna said but Vathek stopped her from getting near Will.

"Don't worry.

She'll be okay.

We need to give her time to heal." he reassured her as she nodded.

She hoped Will would be okay.......


	5. Afraid of Trusting

**Faith of the Heart**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to the Seeker of the Heart for reviewing but how would you guys feel if Disney made a W.I.T.C.H movie that was live action?**

**I heard rumours but if they did, it wouldn't work and ruin it for us fans.**

Matt was worried as the Oracle examined Will's injuries along with the other Guardians of the Veil but they had a feeling Cedric had hurt her badly.

"Will she be okay?" Hay Lin asked them but Yan Lin looked doubtful.

"She'll survive but her Guardian of the Veil days are over." she replied to her.

"You mean Will can't be the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar anymore?" Taranee asked her.

"Yes and No.

Will still bears the Heart of Candracar within her but just can't perform Guardian duties but can still guard Brianna along with Matt.

Besides we have somebody to help." she answered as somebody appeared.

It was a girl with hazel eyes, short blue hair but wore the same Guardian clothes as Will.

"Elena are you ready to step up?" The Oracle asked her as the astral drop nodded.

"Yes I am.

But are the original Keeper of the Heart along with the Guardians happy about this?

I'm not replacing Will but just filling in." Elena told them as Will nodded but knew Brianna wouldn't like it.

"Don't worry you will still look after her but I will become part of your family like she has." Elena told them as the other Guardians understood but needed time to adjust to this change.

Will then left Candracar with Matt and Elena along with the other Guardians of the Veil.

She was nervous but sad but understood as they returned to the apartment.......

* * *

Vathek was relieved seeing Will and Matt return with Elena.

He had put Brianna to bed but was confused by the youngster.

"Don't worry Brianna is safe.

I made sure both her and Elori were safe while you guys went to Candracar only Brianna was worried about you.

She thought you weren't coming back." the ogre told them.

Will understood but knew how much she cared about her and Matt.

"Don't worry we'll explain in the morning." Will said to him as he left.

Elena wondered why Vathek was on Earth because she knew that humans wouldn't understand but Will had reassured her that he could blend in among humans by disguising himself but she and Matt were curious about Elena.

"How old are you?" Matt asked her.

"Fourteen years old.

I'm not really human or meant to be alive.

I was an astral drop but then the Oracle heard you were badly injured so summoned me but made me alive and told me I was to fill in for you but I'm still adjusting to life on Earth and being among humans.

I know I can't fill your shoes Will but I will try." Elena told her.

Will felt sad remembering the time when Nerissa had made her astral drop alive but Elena sensed her sadness.

"It's nothing Elena." Will told her.

* * *

Cedric smiled finding out that Will couldn't help the Guardians of the Veil because of her injuries and that an astral drop was replacing her because he could get the Heart of Meridian and the Light of Meridian at the same time.

* * *

Will knew Brianna was a little scared and confused seeing Elena as she woke up the next morning and went into the living room.

"Relax Brianna I won't hurt you.

I'm Elena and I'm going to be helping your mother with Guardian duties.

Don't you trust me?" the blue haired girl told her.

"No I don't.

You're lying!

You're probably helping Cedric to get my powers along with Elori's!" Brianna said as her eyes glowed with magic as a storm grew in the living room.

Elena was scared as Matt came into the living room.

"What happened?

Why is Brianna acting like this?" he asked her but she was too scared to speak.

"She doesn't trust Elena.

She only trusts us." Will told him as she tried to use her powers but it made her weak.

Brianna then calmed down seeing Will hurt like that.

"W-What did I do?" the five year old asked scared as Matt saw Will sit on the couch.

"It's okay Brianna.

I'm okay." Will answered as the youngster was in her lap.

Elena was still trembling seeing Will leave later taking Brianna to school but Matt didn't blame her.

Seeing Brianna unleash power like that frightened him too but knew she would learn to control it as she got older........


	6. Reassuring Her

**A/N**

Here's more and sorry for not updating.

* * *

Will noticed that Elena was still a little shaken up after what had happened this morning along with Matt and herself but were curious as to how Brianna had done that, causing a storm in the living room. But she watched as Elena went with her to the mall.

The young astral drop seemed frightened among humans but Will understood.

It was hard for somebody like Elena to adjust to living on Earth.

"Don't worry Elena.

You'll adjust soon." Will said to her as they entered a store.

But in Candracar the Oracle was watching Brianna in kindergarten but Tibor saw worry on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

"I need to speak to Will about this." he said as Yan Lin understood.

She hoped that the Keeper of the Heart would come.

* * *

Will wondered why the Oracle wanted her to come to Candracar but understood as she saw Vathek waiting for her along with Tibor as she had a feeling that it was about Brianna but the Oracle nodded in reply as he told her that Brianna needed help in this world but but Will understood as she knew that the young ogre and Elyon's daughter were meant to be friends as Elyon's daughter had the Light of Meridian in her like her mother but Brianna had the Heart of Meridian inside her but Will had a feeling they would be Guardians of the Veil when they were older as Yan-Lin understood seeing worry in Will's eyes.

"Don't worry Will.

Brianna will be safe." Tibor reassured her.

Vathek understood as he needed to return to Earth and watch over Brianna.

Will then used the Heart of Candracar to open a portal to Earth.

They then went through it.

* * *

Brianna was awake as she heard Will return along with Shagon as she was happy seeing her adoptive mother as she hugged her but the young ogre was worried as she was afraid of Cedric and Phobos but Will knew that with the heart of Meridian, she could take care of them.

She then smiled as she saw Blunk.

"You've been keeping Brianna company all the time?" she asked.

The goblin nodded in reply.

"Yes I did.

We play all time." Blunk replied.

Will smiled as she saw Blunk return to Meridian.

But she hoped things would be okay...

* * *

Elori was hoping Brianna was okay but she had a feeling Will had protected her from harm.

She hadn't been sleeping as she'd been afraid about Phobos.

But Elyon was watching over her daughter from Meridian and knew Hay-Lin would care about Elori.

She then saw Hay-Lin enter the room but saw she was still awake but understood knowing that she was worried about Brianna and her mother but the Guardian of Air knew things would be okay.

"Don't worry Elori.

Brianna is probably asleep by now.

Will and Matt probably helped her fall asleep." she told her.

The young heir of Meridian sometimes had bad dreams about Cedric and Phobos.

But Hay-Lin knew that things would be okay when the girl was able to use the Light of Meridian to keep things safe as a Guardian of the Veil but knew it would be hard for her and Brianna when they were older.

But then she was playing the music box and Elori began to relax as Hay-Lin saw her fall asleep.

* * *

But she saw Elyon appear as she was worried about Elori but afraid that Cedric and Phobos would get her but Hay-Lin would understand as she had promised to take care of her but the Queen of Meridian understood that her daughter would be okay but was worried that her daughter wouldn't fit in with other kids when she was older.

"But she has a great destiny ahead of her." she told the Guardian of Air.

"I know." she said.

She then saw her leave.

She knew that things would be okay.

Hay-Lin then went to take a bath...

* * *

But somebody related to Vathek was on Earth but it was his wife Amia who had been captured by Phobos but had escaped after the Guardians of the Veil had defeated him but she hoped that Vathek was okay but needed to see Brianna as she wanted to take care of her and wasn't happy that the Keeper of the Heart and her husband were taking care of her and Vathek's daughter.

She had no idea that the Oracle was watching her as h'd advised her not to intervene.

She hoped things would be okay...


End file.
